Project Summary The aims of this proposal are to 1) develop the candidate's capacity for research, leadership, and mentorship through career development in clinical trials, building and leading national collaborations, and mentoring, 2) to expand her mentorship of promising junior investigators in patient-oriented aging research, and 3) to pursue an innovative research direction to develop and evaluate person-centered interventions to optimize medication use in older people with multiple chronic conditions that will serve as a platform to engage an expanding group of mentees. The candidate, a geriatrician who practices in a primary care clinic, has established a nationally- and internationally-recognized, high impact, well-funded independent clinical research program with an outstanding publication record. In the 14 years since completing her geriatrics fellowship, she has established herself as a successful mentor of trainees from all levels who have published high-impact research, obtained funding and necessary research skills, and continue to conduct patient-oriented research. The candidate has developed a robust research portfolio focused on patient-centered care for older adults, particularly those with multiple chronic conditions. The candidate's work to date has been transformative both within aging and in other fields by shifting attention from a disease-specific approach to care to one that recognizes that most older adults live with multiple chronic conditions. The candidate has a strong track record of research funding from AHRQ, PCORI and the NIA to improve the generation and synthesis of evidence to better inform the care of people with multiple chronic conditions, and to develop patient- and family-centered approaches to care of older adults with multiple chronic conditions. This proposal will provide the candidate with protected time to increase her expertise, expand her mentoring program, and develop new research focused on optimal medication prescribing to improve patient-centered outcomes for this population. The candidate will further develop a formal mentoring program for the engagement and development of high-caliber mentees who will serve as the next generation of leaders in patient-oriented research for aging populations. She will work with each mentee to implement a focused career development plan in which they complete research projects and develop skills including grant and scientific writing, study design, and presentation skills necessary to be successful independent patient-oriented investigators. The outstanding environment for aging research and clinical research training at Johns Hopkins is fundamental to this proposal.